1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an article incorporating a illuminating device, and particularly, to an inflatable article, such as a ball or the like, which has an illuminating device.
2. Description of the Related art
It is a common practice to provide illuminating devices inside noninflatable molded plastic articles, such as lanterns, toys or the like, for decoration and amusement purposes. Inflatable articles differ from noninflatable ones in that they require a completely gas tight structure for the prevention of leakage. Consideration of leak proof is necessary if it is desired to install an illuminating device in an inflatable article, such as a volleyball or basketball or the like. The prior art suggests an illuminating device available with an inflatable ball for illuminating the ball at a dark place or where light is insufficient. In this inflatable ball, light emitting elements are provided in a limited space between adjacent surfaces of the ball bladder and the skin of the ball so that light is produced in the form of spots. Illumination as such is insufficient for identification of the ball or the moving direction thereof. In case the quantity of the light emitting elements is to be increased in an attempt to illuminate the whole surface of the ball, a wiring system has to be designed to match the construction of the bladder for electrical connection among the increased number of light emitting elements. To avoid such a complicated construction, it is desirable to develop an illuminating device which can be placed inside an inflatable article to illuminate the whole body thereof.